


Sem desculpas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Humor, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sem desculpas

Sim ele agora era Führer.   
E sim eles eram casados.   
E sim ele meio que tinha ajudado a salvar Amestris e por associação o mundo.   
Mas Riza não achava que tais fatos serviam como desculpa para Roy se atrasar em preencher seus relatórios.


End file.
